pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The New Adventures Of Pokemon Trainer Red
The New Adventures Of Pokemon Trainer Red is a series based on Pokemon video game series. Characters Red The main protagonist of the series. He is the champion of Indigo League, Orange League, Johto League, Hoenn League, Sinnoh League, Unova League and Kalos League. He has not bring his every pokemon anywhere he go. He only brings Pika, Char, Poli along with some other pokemon. Pika Red,s first pokemon whom he save in a river. Char Red,s starter pokemon. Bulby A pokemon whom Red got from Erika. Squirt A pokemon whom Red captured in Pewter Museum. Snor A Snorlax whom Red stopped from rampaging the Fuchsia City. Jiggly A Jigglypuff captured in Viridian City. Meow It was captured in Red Caught Pokemon & Charlie Caught Cold. Duck It was captured on Pokemon Mansion. Poli It was captured on Route 1. When Red was battling Team Rocket, Poli saved him and decides to go with him. Quil A Typhlosion presented by Prof. Elm. Toto A Croconaw found in Violet City. Chiko A Meganium who actually was stolen by Jessie & James as Red saved it. Tor A Blaziken whom Red used to save Prof. Birch as it started liking him and decides to go on a journey with him. Mud A Marshtomp who was a gift from Pokemon Association for saving them from Team Rocket. Tree A Sceptile who was captured at Petal burg City. Chimmy An Infernape who was saved by Red at the Sinnoh region. Pip An Empoleon who was given by Prof. Rowan as a reward for helping him. Turt A Torterra who was captured while training with Chimmy. Bun A Bunneary who is in love with Pika, so decides to travel with Red while getting closer to him. Ser A Serperior who was actually found near Prof. Juniper,s lab. Wott A Samurott gifted by Prof. Juniper for helping her. Pig An Emboar captured while training with Don George. Pin A Chestnaught given by Clemont. Froak A Greninja given by Prof. Sycamore for helping him. Fenne A Delphox captured while training with Serena. Vee A special Eevee which was actually Bill,s as Team Rocket stoles it and puts a machine that can let it evolve into what it want to like Flareon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Sylveon, etc. Blue Red,s childhood friend and rival. Blasty Blue,s starter pokemon. Charlie A knowledgeable boy from Pallet Town who decides to come with Red to have a great adventure. Wrath A Poliwrath of Charlie. Yellow Red,s childhood friend and later girlfriend whom Red has a crush. Chuchu A Pikachu which is the starter of Yellow. Green A girl who is Red,s childhood friend and the most silent one of the four. Saur Green,s starter pokemon. Jessie A Team Rocket member. Wobbuffet A Wobbuffet belonging to Jessie as her main pokemon. James Another Team Rocket member. Mime Jr. James,s most loyal pokemon. The Talking Meowth The talking Meowth of Team Rocket. Ash One of Red,s rivals Pikachu Ash,s starter pokemon. Charizard A loyal pokemon of Ash. Bayleef A pokemon of Ash which is the most trying pokemon of him. Greninja Ash,s one of the most strong pokemon. Bulbasaur Ash,s the one and only pokemon that is most careful about others and can handle hard situations. Ambipom Ash,s pokemon which was traded to Dawn as it left them later and returned again as she likes to travel with Ash. Mr. Filmy The film maker who records every adventure of Red & Charlie and made them films. Professor Oak The pokemon professor and researcher of Kanto region. Mom Red,s mother who cares for him (or not). = = =